1. Field
One or more aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser irradiation apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display apparatuses have been replaced with portable thin-film flat display apparatuses. Among flat display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting display apparatuses having a larger viewing angle, better contrast characteristics, and a faster response rate than other display apparatuses, and thus have drawn attention as next-generation display apparatuses.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer, a first electrode, and a second electrode. The intermediate layer includes an organic emissive layer. When a voltage is applied to the first and second electrodes, visible light is emitted from the organic emissive layer.